


Treat People With Kindness

by rubymidas



Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Idiots in Love, Karaoke, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, tpwk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Harry and Louis celebrate their engagement.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591024
Kudos: 19





	Treat People With Kindness

Harry left Louis to finish decorating the living area while he finishes up the grand assortment of appetizers they prepared for their guests, smiling to himself whenever he hears Louis huffing in frustration in the other room. 

Today is their engagement party! They started planning the second they returned from the road trip and had spent months gathering all the details for the party Harry insisted on throwing. 

With their guests arriving shortly, Harry begins bringing dishes out to their living room, gasping when he hears a crash followed by loud cursing. He speed-walks around the corner to see his fiance crouched with his head in his hands, and a growing puddle of red wine spilling out of a shattered bottle in front of him. 

“Oh, Lou,” Harry coos teasingly, giggling when Louis lifts his head to glare at him. Harry sets down the two plates in his hands on the coffee table and rushes to the kitchen to grab paper towels, smirking as he hears Louis searching for the broom and tray. 

They meet back in the living room to clean wine and broken glass. “Want to switch tasks when we’re done with your mess?” Harry smiles, and Louis closes his eyes and nods in relief. 

“I’ll try not to break anything else,” he sighs as he stands to go to the kitchen, smacking a kiss on Harry’s head and messing up his curls on the way, snickering at his whine of protest.

Everything is finally set and perfect when the first knock at the door comes, startling Harry from his pacing. “Boo, guests!” Harry calls out as he skips to the door and swings it open, greeting his friends and the Tomlinson’s with a dazzling smile, them having shown up at the same time. Louis runs up to Harry’s side and returns hugs and kisses as Harry greets the next guests arriving at their doorstep.

~

“-And then he got on his knee-” “and Harry starts choking,” Louis cuts off his fiance’s retelling of their engagement story, cackling along with their guests while Harry blushes and eventually joins in. “It’s not  _ that _ funny,” he mutters petulantly. “It really is, love,” Louis hums, wrapping his arm around the pouting man. 

“Then what?!” Doris shouts, eagerly waiting for the ending of the story, and the couple laughs at Dan’s exasperatedly-fond expression. “And then Louis put the ring on my finger,” Harry finishes with a small smile as everybody cheers and applauds dramatically. 

Gemma suddenly stands. “Storytime is over, time to party!” She presses a button on the small remote in her hand, and the entire room lights up in flashing LED lights. 

“Karaoke!” Harry cheers and Louis’s eyes widen when Harry runs from the room with Gemma on his tail, the siblings returning with two microphones and a small karaoke machine. 

Louis barks a surprised laugh. “Oi, where’d all this come from?” He protests, fighting a smile when Harry flashes a cheeky wink at him as he sets the machine on the coffee table and plugs in a mic, tapping it while Gemma gets the other one set up. 

“Testing, 1, 2,” Harry’s deep voice fills the whole room. “3, 4,” Gemma continues, testing her own mic. “Okay, so as most of you know, we Styles’ like to celebrate in song, and thanks to yours truly for supplying karaoke equipment,” she gestures to herself, Anne whooping, “we can do just that. Starting with our hosts, who also happen to be the only professional singers in the room!” Gemma hands her mic to Harry and joins everyone in their excited shouting and clapping, which drowns out Louis’s groan. 

Harry speaks to the room as he pulls his beau to the mini-stage. “Let’s start with an oldie but goldie, something Lou knows by heart.” He hands a mic to Louis and crouches to select a song. Louis shakes his head, making the group snicker, then an all-too-familiar piano riff blasts from the small speakers of the karaoke machine. 

“You’re joking,” Louis deadpans, and Harry smiles as he walks up into the smaller man’s space. “Hey, stud.” Harry purrs into the mic, claiming Sandy in this duet (of course). 

~

After countless songs and drinks, everybody is at least tipsy. Louis downed three shots after their song, Harry happily joining him, and now they’re all gathered around dancing to Mitch and Tyler’s drunken cover of ‘Girls just wanna have fun.’ 

The couple had been stopped multiple times to be congratulated by their company, leaving them pink-cheeked and smiley as they’re reminded again of their engagement and love for each other. Now they’re separated while Harry dances with the kids and Louis chats with his friends across the room. 

Harry is left when ‘Baby shark’ starts playing and immediately locks eyes with Louis, who rolls his eyes at the song. Struggling to keep a straight face, Harry pulls out an invisible fishing pole, casting it to Louis, finally getting him to play along after the third attempt. 

They dance together to the child’s song, surrounded by their family and friends, and as they smile at each other, they’re both thinking the same thing.

_ “I can’t wait to spend forever with you.” _


End file.
